Quinazolinethiones and quinazolinones prepared by treating 2-amino-5-chlorobenzophenone with either an isothiocyanate or an isocyanate have been described as sedatives, diuretics and blood pressure depressants. Japanese publication 70 16,950 (CA73:87935n). See also Nippon Kagaku Zasshi 90(9), 917-20 (1969). Other quinazalinethiones derived from 2-thio-4-hydroxy-1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinazoline have been disclosed by Gheorghiu and Arventi in Bull Soc. Chim. [5], 5, 38-43 (1938), see also J. Hetero Chem. 3, 535-36 (1966). Anti-inflammatory properties have also been attributed to certain quinazaline-2(1H)-thiones. See Derwent Abstract U.S. B368-862.
Quinazalinones have also been described in Yakugaku Zasshi, 90(5), 629-33 (1970); British Pat. No. 1,343,668; and Japanese Publication 70 41,590 (CA75:5934r).